James Clearwater Cameron
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Jared has had a crush on Leah Clearwater for years, but she always has her guard up. Well, almost always...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Leah. Is Seth around?" Jared smiled at the least popular member of the wolf pack. He had no particular problem with Leah - in fact, he'd had a crush on her in high school. Back then, she only had eyes for Sam Uley.

Leah didn't look up from her novel. "Nope. He's at the beach with the rest of the pups." She glared at him when Jared moved her feet and slipped underneath to sit beside her on the porch swing. He deposited her feet on his lap. "Make yourself at home," Leah muttered.

"Then it looks like I'll have to talk to the more attractive of the Clearwater kids."

"Hmph," Leah growled. "Sorry. I'm fresh out of quarters." She hid behind her book again.

"Did I do something to annoy you, Leah? Or do you just dislike me for some reason?"

Leah sighed, placing her bookmark with a flourish and snapping the book closed. "I don't exactly dislike you, Jared. Actually, I don't think about you at all. It's that penis, ya know? Makes you sort of invisible to me."

Jared barked a laugh. "Well let me ask you this. Is it my penis in particular, or just men in general? I really want to know. You've seen all of us naked. Go ahead, I can take it." He rested his hands lightly on her shins.

In spite of herself, a small smile cracked Leah's facade. "I haven't really done any in-depth comparisons, so I guess it's just men. I find all of you...distasteful." She swung her legs around and planted her feet on the floor.

"Well, that's a relief." Jared grinned. "You have female friends then?"

Leah frowned at him. "What is it, Cameron? You writing a book? How about if you leave that chapter out and make it a mystery." Very deliberately, she opened her book and started reading again.

Jared stayed where he was. "How about getting some ice cream? You interested? I'll buy."

Leah shot him a look. "Now why on earth would I do that?"

"Because it's hot out here and you don't really hate me." He ticked off the reasons on his fingers. "Also, it's only a quarter of a mile away. And I know they have butter pecan."

Glaring at him, Leah stood. "Just so you know it's not a date. Got it?"

Chuckling softly, Jared nodded. "You drive a hard bargain, Miss Clearwater. Good thing my ego's not too delicate. Come on."

Without the book as a crutch, Jared found Leah to be a little more talkative. She was almost finished with her second year of nursing school and would be a Licensed Practical Nurse in May. They bitched about the pack mind and the inconvenience of never having a private thought. They sat on a picnic table, feet on the bench, and licked at their cones. Long after the ice cream was gone, they chatted. Suddenly Leah's eyes widened. "What time is it?"

Jared glanced at his watch. "It's a quarter past three. Why?"

Leah jumped to the ground. "I had patrol at three. Shit! Sam's gonna kill me!"

"Fuck Sam,"' Jared growled.

"Been there. Done that."

Jared had the good grace to blush. "Sorry."

Leah cracked a smile. "Don't be so touchy. My bark is worse than my bite."

"It's not the bark I'm worried about."

Big grin. "Bite me." And she was gone.

The next day, Jared took a chance and pretended to be looking for Seth again. Unfortunately, he was home and Sue directed him to the kitchen. The remains of a large chocolate cake were on the table. "Hey, Jared. Want some?" A big glass of milk sat next to Seth's empty plate.

"Nah. But thanks."

Seth looked at his friend. "You okay, Jared? I've never known you to turn down my mom's chocolate cake."

"Just some stuff on my mind," Jared mumbled. "I'll see ya later, Seth." He held the door for Leah, who was coming in from the porch, and then jogged into the woods behind the house.

Seth was staring after Jared. "Any idea what's going on with him, Leah? He's acting kind of weird."

Leah shrugged, cutting a slice of the cake. "Not my week to watch him."

As luck would have it, Leah and Jared were on patrol together that evening. Jared braced himself for the usual scathing comments and non-stop harangue, but he was pleasantly surprised. Leah was, if not sociable, at least not combative. Baby steps. They ran the trail in peaceful coexistence, and each went to find their clothes before they phased back.

Jared phased first and yanked on his shorts while Leah stood silently watching. She phased next and took her time getting dressed while he tried not to look. "I guess it's not so bad," Leah commented.

"Huh? What...oh!" Jared blushed again. "You like doing that to me, don't you?" He smiled, shaking his head slowly.

Leah leaned her back against a tree, contemplating her patrol partner. He was wearing denim cutoffs and nothing else. She sported short shorts and a skimpy tank top, no bra. "Sometimes I miss…" she began, a faraway look in her eyes. "Sex. I miss sex," she continued, snapping out of it. "Do you enjoy sex, Jared?"

"I seem to recall it was rather pleasant," he said after careful consideration of the question. "It's been a while, to tell you the truth."

Leah was staring, making him uncomfortable. "Ever hear of friends with benefits?"

He didn't answer the question. "Are we friends?"

She smirked. "We could be."

Jared was not about to admit that sex with Leah Clearwater was one of his favorite fantasies, nor that her toned and shapely body often featured in his wet dreams. The prospect was titillating for sure. She took a step toward him, and he couldn't seem to look away from the pert breasts straining against thin fabric. He licked his lips. There seemed no point in pretending he wasn't interested, considering his stiff, swollen dick was threatening to poke a hole in the denim fabric of his shorts.

"I am. Interested, I mean."

She smiled. "I can see that." She took another step closer, and her hand brushed against the front of his cutoffs. He stifled a moan and bit his lower lip.

"It's not that simple for me, though." _Oh no! Did you really say that out loud?_ His inner voice screamed at him not to ruin everything.

Her eyes hardened. "How so?" She had moved even closer, and her fingers were caressing his aching dick through the rough fabric.

"I just...I like you, Leah. It's not so impersonal for me." _Now you've done it,_ the voice snarked. _If your dick explodes, we know who to blame._

Shaking her head, Leah backed away. "Fuck it then. It was just a thought." Jared watched her perfect ass as she jogged back down the trail. He wanted to tear out his own tongue.

Now Leah was avoiding him. She'd trade off patrols to make sure she wasn't paired with Jared. He finally caught her alone on the porch, reading again. He had a head start and blocked the door before she could get there. "We need to talk, Leah." He knew better than to make it a question.

"No. Actually, we don't."

Ignoring her remark, he scooped her up in his arms and deposited her on the swing. She smacked him in the head with her book, but there wasn't much muscle behind it. "Stay!" His deep voice held a command Leah hadn't heard before.

She stared at him, incredulous. "First of all, you're a beta, Jared. Secondly, we're not even in the same pack!"

He shrugged. "It was just a friendly request, Leah. I really want to talk to you." He sat down beside her, ready to restrain her if she tried to run. Fully aware of this, she didn't try.

"We were getting along fine before I told you I like you, Leah," he began. "I know you've been hurt, and I hate it. But I have no intention of hurting you. Besides, I think you want me - almost as much as I want you." The silence was broken by a menacing growl that started low in her throat and increased in volume. He ignored it and continued.

"I'm also sorry we have no privacy. But you can plainly see evidence of my arousal…and I can smell yours." A deep sigh cut her off in mid-growl.

"Okay, Cameron, you're right about a couple of things. But as it happens, we do have some privacy." She took him by the hand and pulled him into the house. "Nobody else is home - for a few hours." She linked her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Taking a breath, she explained. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. There are a few other things I've been wanting to do…"

Quick as a flash, she tugged her tank top off over her head, her ripe breasts spilling out as Jared jumped back. "Jeez, Leah, I…" He had no words. Searching desperately in his pocket, he withdrew an empty hand. "I don't have anything…"

Leah laughed, unsnapping his jeans with one smooth flick of her fingers. "Don't worry about that." Her voice was hard, defensive. "The elders tell me I'm barren, useless."

The elders were wrong on both counts.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah lay on her back, her breath stuttering in shallow pants. "Damn, Jared!" His lanky form stretched beside her on her queen size bed, one leg bent, his sculpted chest heaving. Everything but the fitted mauve sheet had been swept to the floor in a heap – top sheet, pillows, blanket, clothing. There were several ragged tears in the remaining sheet.

"Sorry about your sheet, Leah." He didn't look sorry, as a lazy grin spread across his face.

"Collateral…damage," she managed to squeak. Leah cleared her throat and willed her heart to return to a steady rhythm. In a more normal tone, she continued. "It's been a while, but – damn!"

"You're repeating yourself," he commented with a smirk, rolling on his side to face her.

Leah grinned, trailing her fingertips along his naked hip. "Sorry," she breathed. "What I meant was – holy shit!"

Jared chucked. "Much better," he whispered, his breath catching in his throat. He imitated her motion with his fingertips, and it was her turn to squirm. They spent a pleasant few hours getting acquainted before they both heard Sue's key in the door.

"Out!" Leah managed to scream in a whisper. She gathered up Jared's clothes and threw them out the window.

"Leah! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She tried not to smile as he stood by the window buck naked, hands on his hips, his erection just beginning to droop. She pointed, biting her lip as he climbed out the window and clung to the sill by his fingertips.

Sue Clearwater was only human, with no supernatural powers of sight or smell. But she recognized a naked man when she saw one dangling outside the window of her laundry room. As Jared dropped to the ground, landing gracefully in her flower garden, their eyes met for a brief second as he hurtled past. Sue shook her head and turned back to the towels she was folding.

After dinner, Sue was clearing the table when the phone rang. "I'll get it, Mom," Leah offered as she jumped up. "And I'll clean up here – you cooked dinner." Sue knew when she was being dismissed, but she'd never pass up an offer like that. Leah grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." Jared's voice was soft and sexy, and Leah felt an involuntary tightening somewhere south of her stomach.

"What is it, Jared?" Leah was trying for nonchalance, but her voice betrayed her and came out sounding breathless.

"Is it okay if I come over?"

"For what?"

Jared's composure slipped a notch. "Nothing special. I just want to see you."

"You know we're not dating, right, Jared?" Leah hoped Seth was upstairs; if not, she was sure he could hear both sides of the whispered conversation.

"Oh. I thought maybe…after today…" his voice trailed off.

Leah shook her head, leaning against the granite countertop. "Nope. Friends with benefits. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

He sighed and hung up. Seth walked in and reached for the cookie jar on top of the refrigerator. "So…Leah. If you and Jared are 'not dating,' just exactly what ARE you doing?" Seth's dark eyes were alight with mischief as he helped himself to a handful of Sue's chocolate chip cookies.

"None of your business, brat," Leah retorted. To underline her position, she lobbed a potholder at his head.

Catching the potholder neatly, Seth chuckled. "No problem, Sis. I'm scheduled to patrol with him tomorrow. There are no secrets in a wolf pack."

Leah groaned and stomped up the stairs with a fresh set of sheets from the laundry room. She grumbled softly to herself as she made the bed. She knew it was only a matter of time until all the members of both packs knew exactly what was happening between her and Jared. And she had to admit, at least to herself, that what was happening was pretty spectacular.

Seth would not agree. He shook his furry head and complained to Jared. _"Ewwwww, Jared! That's my SISTER! Jeez, now I have to go home and wash out my eyes. With bleach. Could we please discuss something else – anything else? How about those Seahawks?"_

 _"I really am sorry, Seth, but I can't seem to think about anything else. I mean – you know how long I've had a crush on Leah."_ As the scene played out through their mind link, Leah licked her lips and…Seth phased back to human and pulled on his shorts.

"That's IT!" he shouted at the startled wolf. "I'm not patrolling with you. Ever. Again." He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the images and started the long jog to find Jake and explain his predicament. Jake would have to understand. There was only so much a young wolf could take.

Leah was sitting on the porch swing when Jared came looking for Seth. "Hey," he said pleasantly. "I'm looking for Seth. Did he come home? I need to apologize."

Leah groaned. "I have a bad feeling I don't want to know what the apology is for."

"You're right. You don't."

"Well, he didn't come home. Quil said he saw him at Jake's earlier. He might still be there."

"Oh. Feel like a run?"

Leah grinned. "Sure. I could use a workout."

Jared sighed. He'd actually meant it literally, maybe talk along the way…but of course they ended up in a sweaty tangle of limbs in the edge of the forest. Not that the sex wasn't good. Well, stupendous. But his feelings went so much deeper, it was frustrating. And Leah always brushed him off afterwards. No more pillow talk after the first time. She was keeping her barriers secure.

It was about two months before the trouble started. Leah wasn't sick, but she didn't feel quite right. Her appetite was off and her breasts were tender. She hoped maybe it was the unaccustomed exercise with Jared every few days. He was taking every opportunity to start a conversation. Leah would never admit it to Jared – or anyone else – but he wasn't a bad companion. For a guy.

As the only female shifter, Leah was in a unique predicament. With her elevated body temperature and extreme metabolism, she didn't dare go to a human doctor. The only medical help on the rez was a registered nurse – her mother. That left Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who gave Leah the absolute willies. He seemed a nice enough man – for a fucking vampire!

Esme Cullen greeted Leah at the door with a big smile. "It's nice to see you again, Leah! How is your mother?" Leah hadn't seen the Cullens since Bella's wedding, and that suited her just fine. It was unnatural for vamps and shifters to hobnob.

"She's fine thanks, Mrs. Cullen." Leah tried not to breathe as she was ushered into the immaculate house that stank of bleach and undead flesh.

"Goodness, I'm not that old! Please call me Esme." The repulsive beauty smiled and showed her to Carlisle's upstairs office, leaving her there and closing the door behind her. She barely had time to fidget in her seat and wonder what the hell she'd been thinking when the doctor himself entered the room.

"Leah! It's good to see you, though I'm sorry to hear you're not feeling well." Thankfully, he didn't offer to shake hands and his smile seemed genuine. Leah relaxed slightly. "I know you're a bit reticent for me to examine you, so how about if we just take some blood and do some basic testing today?" He could see her body relax.

"My skin is pretty tough…"

He interrupted her. "Not a problem. I have special needles I bought just for pack members who need blood work. The first thing we have to do is rule out the possibility you might be pregnant." He noted her startled expression. "I know the elders don't think it's possible, Leah," he continued softly, "but they're guessing. None of us has ever encountered a female shifter before. And while I appreciate their wisdom and traditions, my approach is more scientific." With gloved hands, he drew two vials of blood.

"I'll let you know the results as soon as I do, Leah. And whatever the problem is, we'll find it." He patted her hand, and she jerked it back as if burned.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I don't mean to be rude, and I do appreciate your help." Her smile was sincere.

"Don't mention it, Leah. I really do understand. I'll give you a call tomorrow, and we'll take it from there. And don't worry," he added, anticipating her next question. "It will remain just between us." He rose and walked her to the door. As Leah stepped outside, she filled her lungs with the clean, crisp northwest air. She imagined Carlisle doing the same as he closed the door behind her, escaping the wolf smell.

The next morning, Dr. Cullen took a seat at the desk in his office at the hospital. A yellow envelope on his blotter bore the single word "STAT." Leah's test results. With a silver letter opener, he slit the envelope and removed the single typewritten page. "Well, Miss Clearwater," he thought, "I hope this is the result you wished for."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Many thanks to my very kind reviewers who encouraged me to continue with this story. I so appreciate your support!)

Leah leaned back against the pantry door, her eyes tightly shut. "Of course, Dr. Cullen. I'll come in for an exam later this week. Thank you for calling so quickly." Why had she listened to the elders? They were sadly out of touch with reality, and she should have known that. Pregnant. The phone dropped onto the counter from lifeless fingers.

Trudging up the stairs, Leah's mind was whirling. If she told Jared, he'd want to marry her – or at the very least, he'd insist on supporting her and the baby. Until he imprinted on someone else, that is. She resolved that was not happening to her twice as she pulled a suitcase out of the top of her closet.

Running in wolf form was an attractive option – but it would make her too easy to follow. Even the best trackers in the pack couldn't follow her scent in a car, and she couldn't risk phasing in case it was harmful to the baby. She had the money she'd saved for nursing school, and she could get a job. Maybe she could find a school that would let her transfer. Hell, her ancestors had popped their babies out and resumed cleaning the day's catch of fish – and she'd helped her mother countless times in her role as the reservation midwife. She could do this on her own.

There was so little she really needed. After tossing in essential clothing and a few personal items, she looked at the pitifully scant collection of absolute necessities. The hardest part would be telling her mom. Charlie Swan would be there to comfort Sue and Seth; Leah had watched their relationship strengthen over the past few months, and it was only a matter of time before he popped the question. She was glad – Sue deserved to be happy again. The small house in Forks had already become a home away from home, and she spent a few nights a week there.

 _"Mom – I need to get away for a while. I love you and Seth and will get in touch when I can. Please don't worry. I'm fine. Just need some space. Love, Leah."_ She left the note face up on the kitchen table and loaded the single suitcase into her ancient Corolla. Choking back tears, Leah drove away from the only home she'd ever known – into a future filled with fears and doubts and uncertainty.

"What do you MEAN you don't know where she is?" Jared's voice rose and he poked his index finger into Seth's chest with each word. "How can you not know?"

Sue Clearwater stepped in between the two young men. "First of all, Jared, you need to calm down. I'll show you the note Leah left if you'll take a seat." She yanked a chair out from the kitchen table and pointed at it with authority. Jared towered over her by nearly a foot, but he mumbled 'sorry' and sat. "We haven't heard from Leah since she left, which was three days ago while I was at work," Sue continued as she thrust the hastily written page into his hand.

Jared read it through twice, running the fingers of his free hand through his short, dark hair. He looked up at Sue. "She took her car?"

Sue nodded. "I guess she knew the pack could follow her scent if she ran. Are you sure you don't have any idea why she left, Jared? Did you two have a fight?"

A short bark of a laugh erupted from his throat. "A fight? She won't even talk to me, Sue!" His cheeks burned as he added, "I'm apparently only good for recreation." He growled softly. "Well I just can't sit here and hope she's okay – she could be hurt, or kidnapped…" He stood quickly, knocking the chair over. "I have to do something!"

"I'll come with you, Jared. We'll see if we can pick up a scent." The screen door banged behind them, and in seconds Sue watched two giant wolves streak across the back yard. She had a sinking feeling that, for some reason, Leah didn't want to be found – and they were wasting their time.

After spending one night in a fleabag motel in Portland, Leah found a clean and airy room in a boarding house on Market Street. The other tenants were college students, and she paid a month's rent in advance. The owner of the house, a sprightly little lady named Mrs. Fisher, took an instant liking to her newest tenant. "Come downstairs when you get settled, dear, and have a piece of apple pie." So that explained the enticing aroma that greeted her when she first opened the door.

Mrs. Fisher wasn't born yesterday. She didn't pry, but she made herself a cup of tea and poured Leah a tall glass of milk to go with her pie. "Better for the baby," she stated matter-of-factly.

Leah almost choked on her pie. "How could you possibly know that?" she asked when she recovered her voice.

With a soft chuckle, Mrs. Fisher explained. "It was a guess – until now," she said. "In my 70 years I've seen a lot of pregnant ladies. You just have that look. And you'd be surprised how many of them show up on my doorstep, wanting to rent a room. Your secrets, whatever they are, are safe with me. You come from one of the reservations here in the northwest?"

Leah swallowed before she spoke. "LaPush," she said.

"Ahhh, one of our other young ladies is Quileute," Mrs. Fisher said with a smile. "You and Aiyanna may find you have a lot in common. I have to warn you, though – she's a talker!" Thankfully, Leah didn't know anyone by that name so she looked forward to meeting the girl.

As if on cue, a striking Native woman breezed into the kitchen and stopped, blinking at Leah. "We could be twins!" she grinned. "Oh, please say you rented the other room!"

Laughing, Leah nodded and introduced herself. "Leah Clearwater," she said, offering her hand.

"Aiyanna Youngblood. Also Quileute," she added unnecessarily. "I've heard the name Clearwater before. It's nice to meet you!" She ignored Leah's proffered hand and hugged her. "Our rooms are across the hall from each other. Oh, this will be fun! Are you in school? No, of course not. People don't start classes in the middle of a semester. Say, are you looking for a job?"

Mrs. Fisher shook her head when Aiyanna paused to take a breath. "Let the poor girl get a good night's sleep before you talk her ear off!" she laughed.

It turned out that Aiyanna worked part-time at a local diner and they were looking for help. They were willing to train her, so Leah signed on. It was hard work and the pay wasn't great, but the owner, Nick, was a kind and fatherly man. And the local community college allowed her to transfer to their nursing program without losing any credits, so Leah figured she could graduate well before her due date.

Leah was working on homework when she heard a knock on her door. Aiyanna's voice spoke softly. "Are you decent?"

"Well, that's debatable, but I'm dressed," Leah answered. "It's open."

Anna plopped on Leah's bed. "How's it going, Lee? You must be homesick, but I hope you like it here. Nick really likes you – he gave me a bonus for recommending you so let's go out for dinner. Nothing fancy, but we can talk. Or not. Your call. Of course I'll talk anyway!"

Leah laughed softly, waiting for a chance to get a word in. "Yeah, I miss my mom. I have to call her one of these days. And dinner sounds great."

As Leah's pregnancy became more obvious, nobody asked any questions. She was grateful that her new circle of friends kept any curiosity to themselves. Graduation came in May, as expected, and Mrs. Fisher made a special dinner for her boarders to celebrate. Leah decided to keep working at the diner until the baby was born instead of looking for a nursing job while she was obviously pregnant. She felt good, and her energy never flagged.

"Hi, Mom. It's me."

"Leah!" Sue's voice cracked slightly, and she cleared her throat. "It's wonderful to hear your voice!"

Leah smiled. "You too. You wouldn't believe how much I miss you. Even Seth."

"He's right here," Sue commented. Leah heard a faint "Hey, Sis!" from her little brother. "You still have your cell? I've called…"

"I know, Mom. I keep it turned off, in a drawer, so I can keep in touch once in a while."

"So you're not coming home?"

Leah shook her head. "Not yet. But I wanted you to know I'm fine – and I finished school. I transferred my credits and I'm officially an LPN now."

"That's great news, honey. My, it's good to hear your voice. Is there anything you need? Anything I can do to help you come home again?"

"Not right now, Mom. I have a room and a job. I promise to keep in touch with you and Seth, but I have to go now." She paused. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Leah. With all my heart. And I miss you every day."

Leah disconnected and wiped at her eyes. While the phone was charged, she cleaned out the incoming messages. The inbox was full, and most of the messages were from Sue and Seth. There were a few from Jared as well, but she didn't listen to them – just punched Erase All.

On June 4, Leah woke up with a dull ache low in her back. She had the day off, so she stayed in bed. Mrs. Fisher came up to check on her at noon, concerned. Leah was writhing in pain. "Hang on, dear, I'll call an ambulance," the landlady offered.

Leah grabbed her hand. "No. Please. No ambulance." She ground her teeth as another pain ripped through her. When it passed, she panted, "Please call Dr. Carlisle Cullen in Forks, Washington and explain. Tell him where I am."


	4. Chapter 4

It took 42 minutes for Carlisle to arrive at the boarding house. He immediately took charge, shooing Mrs. Fisher out of Leah's room and spreading a quilted pad on the bed. He opened his medical bag. "I thought I could handle it…" Leah gasped.

Performing a quick examination, Carlisle nodded grimly. "I'm sure you could have, Leah, but the baby is in the wrong position. I have to turn him, and without anesthesia. Do you understand?"

Leah nodded weakly. James Clearwater Cameron was born fifteen minutes later. When Mrs. Fisher heard him wail, she knocked on the door with a dishpan of warm soapy water. Carlisle tended to the baby while the kind landlady helped Leah clean up. A half hour later, dressed in a clean nightgown with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, Leah looked radiant as she held her newborn son in her arms. A makeshift cradle fashioned from a towel-lined laundry basket sat by the side of the bed.

"I don't know how to thank you, Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry…"

Carlisle shook his head. "You don't owe me any explanation, Leah. I like to think we're friends." His smile was dazzling, and Mrs. Fisher couldn't take her eyes off him. "Please don't think I'm trying to tell you what to do, but there's a young man back at home who is still searching for you. I don't pretend to know all the circumstances, but a young boy can use a father."

Mrs. Fisher nodded solemnly and Leah blushed. "I know, Dr. Cullen, and I promise to give it some thought. Thank you again for coming so quickly." She held out her hand, and he shook it.

"Call me if you need anything. Any time. And your son should be safe with a regular pediatrician." Mrs. Fisher thought that was a strange statement, but Leah got it. Her son was all human, at least for now.

Aiyanna was delighted. She came thundering up the stairs when she got home from work and squealed. "Oh my god, Lee, he's so precious! But tell me one thing – why do you look like a fucking cover girl just hours after giving birth?" She hugged her friend, looking around to make sure Mrs. Fisher hadn't heard her un-ladylike language.

"Good metabolism, I guess," Leah shrugged. "He is kind of handsome, isn't he?" The baby was nine pounds of Native American cuteness, topped with a thatch of black hair. He already looked so much like Jared it made Leah's heart ache.

Anna gestured to a stack of baby clothes, bottles, and diapers in a maple cradle at the foot of Leah's bed. "Where did all this come from?"

Leah smiled, kissing James's soft hair gently. "My doctor. He stopped at a store on his way back to Washington and bought all of this. Arranged for it to be delivered. The kid who brought it refused a tip – said it was well taken care of already. Carlisle is very generous. A good friend, actually." She realized with a shock that it was true.

"Mrs. Fisher said you named him James. Any special reason?" Anna smiled. If she thought it would get Leah to spill some information about the baby's father, she was in for a disappointment.

"My favorite book when I was a kid," Leah explained. "I just loved a poem about James James Morrison Morrison Weatherby George Dupree, who took great care of his mother, though he was only three," she recited from memory. "I always said if I had a boy I'd name him James. Clearwater is obvious, and Cameron is his father's name." That was all she had to say on the subject.

"Well, Mrs. Fisher called the diner and gave us the news. Nick says congratulations, and feel free to take a few days off." She grinned. "He already put up a big sign that says 'It's a Boy!' Some of your regular customers will want to know. We got most of your shifts covered for the next two weeks because everyone wanted to help. We'll deal with the rest later." Fortunately, Aiyanna was forced to pause occasionally in order to breathe. Leah took the opportunity to interrupt.

"That's really sweet, Anna. Tell everyone thanks for me, okay? And actually, I might be able to come back in a couple of weeks if I can find someone to watch James."

Aiyanna shook her head. "Don't tell me; let me guess. Your great metabolism!"

Mrs. Fisher tapped on the open door, bearing a tray. "I thought you might be hungry, Leah. And then it's time for a rest. You've had a busy day." She looked pointedly at Aiyanna. Leah accepted the tray gratefully and wolfed down a grilled cheese sandwich, a bowl of tomato soup, and a slice of apple pie.

"Thank you so much," she said as she wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin. I appreciate all you do for me. I know this room is a single," she continued, "and I'll find a two-bedroom apartment as soon as I can."

Shaking her head, Mrs. Fisher scooped the tray up in her hands. "There's no rush about that, dear. We're family here."

James was a good baby, and he slept most of the time. At least when he wasn't nursing. He took to Leah's milk like a duck to water, and she was surprised at the pleasant, peaceful bonding feeding him provided.

Two weeks passed quickly, and no more was said about Leah returning to work. She stopped Aiyanna in the hall on a Friday night. "You're off tomorrow, right?" When Anna nodded, Leah continued "How would you feel about a road trip? With James and me?"

Anna's face lit up. Leah knew her parents were off fishing with some friends for the weekend, leaving Aiyanna at loose ends until Sunday morning, when she was scheduled to work first shift.

"It's only a five hour trip," Leah continued. "I think it's time my mom met her grandson."

Aiyanna clapped her hands. "Awesome – and I get to see it! She doesn't know about him, does she? What a fantastic surprise! I mean…it would be a great surprise even if he wasn't so damn cute, ya know? But he's just perfect – and she'll be so thrilled! Oh, YES! I'd love to come, Lee!"

They hit the road at 7 a.m. The gang from the diner had chipped in on a car seat/stroller combination, and they bundled the stroller in the trunk along with clothes, blankets, and diapers. As they rode through the outskirts of the reservation, Leah spotted a familiar VW Rabbit and groaned. Jacob. He stomped on the brake when he saw her and pulled a U-turn, following the very familiar Corolla to the Clearwater house. Seth was watering Sue's garden and shouted for her, making a beeline for the car along with Jake.

Leah and Aiyanna stepped out on the gravel driveway, and Aiyanna leaned into the back seat to get James. "Have you SEEN the guys around here, Leah?" she whispered. "I mean – serious beefcake everywhere you look!" Seth stifled a smile when Leah motioned for him to come over.

"Aiyanna, this is my brother, Seth. Seth, my friend Aiyanna from Portland. And this is my al…my friend Jacob," she corrected quickly. Anna managed not to gasp as her eyes traveled up Seth's toned, muscular physique to a boyish, handsome face. A single black braid hung down his back. Denim cutoffs clung to his hips but gapped at his slim waist, and as usual he was shirtless. Leah extended an index finger and placed it under her friend's chin, snapping her mouth closed.

Blinking, Aiyanna actually blushed. "Oh. Sorry. It's just…nice to meet you, Seth. And you too, Jacob." Trying not to stare, she handed the baby to Leah as Sue hurried down the driveway from the back of the house just in time to hear Aiyanna say "Here you go, James. I know you want your mama." Even without wolf hearing, you could have heard a pin drop as everyone froze.

Sue was the first to regain her composure. "Mama?" Leah nodded and placed James in her mother's outstretched arms. Seth appeared completely gobsmacked, and Jacob's grin looked like a toothpaste commercial. "Let's get inside," Sue suggested when she regained her composure. She held the precious bundle to her chest and led the group inside.

The visit was way too short. Sue let Leah make sandwiches for everyone. She would ordinarily be buzzing around, creating a delicious meal on a moment's notice, but she wouldn't let go of James. She held him while he napped, changed his diaper, and when he was awake, staring around at the strange views and faces, she whispered in his perfect little ears in Quileute. Only Jacob understood any of it, and he and Sue shared a secret smile.

Aiyanna finally relaxed, and she and Leah chatted and joked with Seth and Jake. Seth and Aiyanna took a walk to First Beach because she wanted to see the notorious cliffs that Leah and her friends supposedly dived from. Leah declined, not ready yet to risk running into Jared. Aiyanna gaped at the stone face. "Are you serious? Nah, you're pulling my leg," she laughed.

Seth proceeded to prove it to her. He found her a driftwood perch with an unobstructed view and scrambled up to the top. Balancing on his toes, he waved - then plummeted gracefully into the chilly water below, cutting through the waves like a knife and leaving barely a ripple behind. Anna found herself holding her breath until Seth bobbed up, waving and laughing.

When they got back to the house, Leah was gathering James's belongings. After many kisses from Grandma, they got him strapped in and Sue had a thought. "Wait - just a minute!" She ran into the house and came back with a small, well worn book of poetry. "Your favorite book, Leah. Now you can read it to your son. Please come back soon, honey."

"I will, Mom. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

In wolf form, Jared gaped at Jacob. " _What the fuck, Black? You can't be serious! That's MY SON in your big beefy arms?_ " The agitated wolf paced, growling and shaking his head. In a fury, he snapped at the larger wolf's flank.

" _Calm down, Jared, and knock it off. Leah will kill me when she finds out I let that memory slip into the pack consciousness._ "

" _Do you think for one minute that I give a single flying FUCK what Leah does to you? MY SON, Jacob! MY PUP!"_ Jared's anguished mental voice sputtered. He was beyond words. He turned, and with a swish of his tail, he was gone. He ran back toward the beginning of the patrol route - or more likely toward the Clearwater house, which was in the same direction.

Jacob sighed and let him go. As if he had a choice. He had no control over Sam's pack members, but they did share patrol duty and he resolutely padded back to the well worn trail to continue his shift alone.

Sue was at the kitchen sink when the enormous brown wolf came barreling across her back yard. She recognized Jared by the dark mask-like patches around his eyes. He skidded to a halt, and she winced at the muddy brown furrows he left in the neatly trimmed grass. The screen door banged, and she turned to face a furious naked young man.

Sighing, Sue nodded at Jared and pointed to the shorts that were banded to his right leg. "Would you mind, Jared?" she spoke softly.

Jared looked down in confusion, momentarily distracted, and understanding finally dawned in his brown eyes. Without taking his eyes from Sue, he bent and retrieved the cutoffs and pulled them on with practiced ease, snapping and zipping them in one smooth motion.

"Thank you," Sue said simply. "Now sit."

Jared shook his head, running nervous fingers through short, wavy hair as he paced. "Sorry. Can't sit."

Sue pulled out a chair and sat, looking up at him with sympathy in her dark eyes. "Look, I am sorry, Jared. But it's not my job to act as go-between for you two. I can try to talk her into calling you, but that's all I can do."

Jared sank into a chair across from her. "It's killing me, Sue. I've been in love with Leah since high school. And my son...it's breaking my heart."

Sue patted his hand. "I get it, Jared. You know what her fear is though. You simply can't guarantee her that you won't imprint on someone else. She couldn't take that kind of rejection again."

Blinking rapidly, he looked down at the table between them. "I know. I tried to tell her what I can guarantee is that I would never leave her, no matter what. I'm not Sam."

"Well, I honestly have no idea where she is, Jared. She told me nothing except that she has a room in a boarding house and works in a diner. That could put her in any town or city in this country. And she called me on her cell, so there's no area code for a hint. She leaves it off, in a drawer, when she's not using it."

At that moment, Leah opened the top drawer of the dresser in her room and searched among her undies for her cell phone. She switched it on and noticed the battery life was low, so she plugged it in. There were several new messages, mostly from Jared. With a jolt, Leah realized that he might know about James by now. "No secrets in the pack" had been drilled into her head. She deleted each message without listening to it.

Ever since her visit to LaPush last weekend, Leah had been itchy. Aiyanna had volunteered to sit with James while Leah went for a run. "He just ate, has a clean diaper, and should sleep for a couple of hours. You sure you're okay with him?"

"Jeez, Lee, I'm not an amateur! I have two little nephews, remember?" Aiyanna laughed. "We'll be fine. If he gets fussy, there's always this!" She held up the book Sue had given them. "Now go!"

It was great to feel the wind in her fur again. Her big paws kicked up a litter of leaves and pine needles as Leah streaked through the deep forest. She stopped at a clear stream and drank thirstily of the delicious water, then headed back the way she had come. She was in sight of the cleft in solid rock where she had left her clothes when Jared's voice boomed in her head.

"Leah!" It stopped her in her tracks. Where was he? Surely not 250 miles away! The pain and anguish in that single word shook her. Her thoughts scattered like the leaves under her paws.

"Jared? Where are you?"

"I'm on patrol, Leah. Please, PLEASE talk to me…" The mental plea was snapped off when she phased, hurrying naked to where she had stashed her clothes. She dressed quickly, her hands shaking so badly she couldn't tie her shoes. She sat in the car for ten minutes until her breathing returned to normal. Then she sped back to her son, her world.

"Lee?" Aiyanna looked up in alarm. "You look like you've seen a ghost! Are you okay?" James was asleep in his cradle, but Leah noticed absently that he had a different outfit on.

Leah nodded. "I'm fine. Just a...a message from James's father. Kinda shook me."

Frowning, Aiyanna stayed where she was on the edge of Leah's bed and patted the spot beside her. "You know I don't interfere, and I try to mind my own business, but what's the deal with this guy? Are you afraid of him, Lee?"

Leah's smile was weak. "No, not at all. But he found out about James from Jake. It was an accident, but…" She shrugged. "There are no secrets on the rez, Anna."

"If you're not afraid of him, why don't you talk things out then? I mean - you certainly don't have to live with him, but even divorced couples can sometimes discuss things." She spoke softly. "If he's not a bad guy, maybe he should get to meet his son."

Leah sighed. "It's so much more complicated than that. But I can't explain," she added lamely.

Aiyanna looked her in the eyes, her expression grim. "I love you, my friend, and that's why I'm saying this to your face. That sounds like a bullshit excuse for not facing the situation." With uncharacteristic brevity, she got up and left Leah to her thoughts.

Under cover of darkness, Leah packed up the car once again. She tucked James carefully into his car seat and kissed his soft hair. "We're going to meet your daddy, my precious baby, and we'll see how it goes. Looks like all I needed was a kick in my behind!"

It was ten in the morning, and Jared's truck was the only vehicle in the driveway. His mom must have left for work. Leah rang the bell and waited. After a few minutes, she rang it again. Maybe he was on patrol...and then the door opened. Jared stood there, his dark eyes on the bundle in her arms. He backed away from the door without a word, his eyes never leaving the baby.

"His name is James," Leah stated calmly. "James Clearwater Cameron."

Jared's gaze shifted from his son to Leah, and as their eyes met one hand shot out, grabbing a wing chair to steady him, as the other hand clutched at his chest. His eyes widened, and Leah thought he was having some kind of attack. "Jared! Are you okay? Oh my god…" She watched, helpless, as his mouth opened and closed. For two endless minutes he stared, and one by one his hands dropped to his sides.

Leah took a step back as he reached for her, still unaware of what was happening to him. "Did you feel that?" he finally gasped. She shook her head. "I think it's called imprinting," he breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah's eyes narrowed. "Now? You expect me to believe that you're imprinting on me NOW? After I've known you all my life, we've had sex a hundred times...come on, Jared. You're not that good an actor." The baby squirmed in her arms.

"One hundred and twenty-six times, if you count all the different...umm...varieties. Would you like me to list them? In order?" His dark eyes smoldered.

"No! Please, no." Leah cracked a smile. She couldn't help it.

"Believe what you want, Leah. Maybe it's because of the baby, but it's real. I don't know why it happened now, but I do know the symptoms. I've witnessed it before, through the mind link." He held out his arms. "My son."

"Our son," Leah corrected as she placed the baby carefully in his arms. James looked up at his father with large eyes so dark they looked black. There was no question that they were father and son; James was a miniature of his dad.

As for Jared, his heart melted. He didn't even notice the tears dripping down his cheeks as he bent to kiss the little head. Ignoring Leah for the moment, he backed into a chair and whispered to the baby. "You must have been wondering where I was, little guy. Believe me, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. In Jacob's arms," he added, his jaw tightening.

Seeming to finally remember Leah, Jared looked up at her. His brown eyes, so like his son's, were filled with pain. "Why would you do this alone, Leah? Did you doubt me? Did I ever give you reason to?"

Leah sighed and perched on the arm of Jared's chair. "You know the answers to all those questions, Jared. I needed to be alone, and I wouldn't take a chance with another shifter - a chance that you might imprint on someone else. I've found a new life for myself and James - in Portland. It's not so far away. My nursing credits were transferable, so I finished my LPN."

Her voice had remained strong and confident up to this point.

"I have to find an apartment though," she said more quietly. "My boarding house is for singles. And I need to find a real job; my pay as a waitress won't support both of us."

"Won't you give me a chance, Leah? I haven't figured out how to live without you - and now I'm not sure I can."

Leah gazed lovingly at her son, who seemed to be studying his father's face. She knew she had to make a decision. Unable to sleep, she had been tossing and turning for weeks about this. "I have to go back, Jared - at least long enough to tie up some loose ends. I promise to give it some thought, okay? It's the best I can do for now."

The baby started to fuss. "He's hungry," Leah explained as Jared reluctantly handed him back. "Is there someplace I can go…"

"Really, Leah? Modesty? I think I can get a glimpse of your lovely breast without losing control."

"Sarcasm is petty, Jared," Leah complained as she sat on the couch and lifted her shirt. James latched onto her breast and breathed a sigh of contentment.

Jared paced. "Is there anything I can get you?"

She smiled at the baby and looked up. "Water would be good. Thanks." He brought her a bottle from the fridge and uncapped it, setting it on an end table at her elbow. They both heard the back door open, and Jared rushed to the doorway intending to block the newcomer's sight line to Leah and the baby.

"Jared? What are you…" His mother's voice died away as she glanced over his shoulder. "Leah? But wait...what?"

Shaking her head, Leah smiled. "Come in, Mrs. Cameron. It's okay, Jared. Your mom needs to meet her grandson." Leah quickly rearranged her clothing.

Jared's mother looked dazed. "Grandson? But...I didn't even know you two were involved! Why all the secrecy? May I?" She stood before Leah, her eyes on the baby. "He's beautiful. What's his name?" Leah placed the baby in her arms and his grandmother closed her eyes, breathing deeply of his baby scent.

"His name is James Clearwater Cameron. We didn't mean to be secretive, but it's a long story."

"Mom, do you mind if we go for a short walk while you get acquainted?" Jared looked at Leah and she sighed, nodding once. He was careful not to touch her as they sat on the front steps. He clasped his hands and rested his forearms on his knees.

"I love you, Lee. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I do, Jared. But I'll be honest. I have to do some thinking about this whole 'imprinting' thing. And I do need to go home to Portland, at least for a while. I'll give you my address, and I'll leave my phone on - as long as you promise not to haunt me. Do we have a deal?"

He looked unhappy. "Isn't there anything I can say to make you stay?"

"Not now." She reached for his hand and clasped it. "I'm not shutting you out of our son's life. I know that wouldn't be fair. But you'll just have to give me some time."

"Okay. It looks like I don't have a choice," he grunted. But I need to be near you as often as I can. Is it okay if I come down to visit next weekend? I'll get a room."

Leah smiled. "You bet you will! My landlady doesn't stand for any canoodling - her word. And my friend Aiyanna is dying to meet you. Hey - maybe you two will hit it off! She met Jake and Seth and just about swooned."

"Very funny, Leah. I'm not interested. I'm a one-woman guy, now more than ever." He ignored her eye roll.

Leah looked at her watch. "I have to get going. I want to stop and say hello to my mom before I head back. So I'll see you next weekend?" she said over her shoulder as she walked back inside. "I'll text you my address."

Sue was thrilled to have even a short visit with her grandson. "I'm so glad you don't have to worry about that imprinting thing any more, honey," she said to Leah as she cradled the baby in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Wait - what?" Leah frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, dear, imprinting is all about preserving the bloodline. Since you and Jared now have a pup together, neither of you will have to worry about imprinting."

Leah nodded. "Interesting…"

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following and asking for MORE! I thought I was finished, but I listen to my readers :) Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

"Leah? It's Jared. Duh. Of course you already know that. God, why do I feel so awkward? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'll be in Portland early Saturday morning. We'r'e staying at the Park Lane. See you about ten."

Leah stared at her cell phone. "We? Who's we?" She didn't have time to puzzle over it or even to call Jared back. She had an interview in ten minutes.

"Go!" Aiyanna laughed, pushing Leah's purse at her. "We'll be fine! And good lu...I mean break a leg!"

Saturday dawned sunny and unseasonably warm. Mrs. Fisher admitted the two gentleman callers at exactly ten o'clock and knocked on Leah's door. "Your young man is here, Leah. And your brother."

Leah frowned. "I didn't know Seth was coming with Jared. Please tell them I'll be down as soon as I get James ready." Mrs. Fisher tapped on Aiyanna's door, the next one down the hall; Leah shrugged and returned to dressing the baby. When she entered the parlor, Seth and Aiyanna were engaged in animated conversation.

"What's going on?" Leah asked Jared.

"Seth asked if he could tag along. He said he had a date here in Portland."

Leah rolled her eyes, but the two continued to ignore her. "Shall we go for a walk, Jared? There's something I need to tell you." Leah pulled James's stroller out of the hall closet and got him settled. She avoided Jared's eyes as they walked slowly down the tree shaded street, Jared pushing the stroller.

Jared finally broke the silence. He stopped and turned to Leah. "What is it, Lee? Is it something bad? Just tell me - we can work it out."

Staring at her shoes, Leah responded softly. "I...umm...I don't know how to say this, Jared, so I'll just spit it out. I never thought it would happen, but...I've imprinted on someone."

He gasped. Leah finally looked up at him, and he appeared stricken. "Imprint? But...how? Who? How could this happen?"

"It's Jacob," she said softly. "When I was home. We just didn't know how to tell you."

Jared frowned. The stroller appeared to be holding him up; Leah had the feeling that if he let go of the handle he would sink to his knees. Feeling a little guilty, she renewed her resolve. He needed to be taught a lesson. "Jacob?" He shook his head. "But I patrol with him, Leah. How could I not know this?"

"We've been trying to keep it a secret, but it was only a matter of time. With the pack telepathy, you know? Anyway, I explained to him that you and I have a good thing going." She moved closer, slipping a hand under his shirt as her lips lingered inches from his. "He said we can work out some kind of schedule, but he'd really like Sundays…"

Jared jumped back as if she had burned him. "Leah! What the hell are you saying? That's ridiculous! Look, there must be some mistake. I mean, my imprint…"

Leah started to laugh. "Apparently you're as gullible as I am, Jared Cameron. I fell for your imprint story too."

Bringing a hand to his chest, Jared stared at her. "It's not true then?"

Leah shook her head. "The elders tell me that once we had a child together neither one of us would imprint on anyone. It would serve no purpose. I thought you needed a lesson. I trusted you, Jared."

"I'm sorry, Leah." He had the decency to look ashamed. "You know what they say - all's fair in love and war." He sighed deeply. "Look, I have no excuse. Except that I love you, and I know no one will ever crowd you out of my heart. Ever. I swear that on our son, Lee."

Leah breathed out slowly. "I know why you did it, Jared, but I don't want you lying to me. I need to be able to trust you - and you can trust me too. No more of this nonsense, okay?"

Jared hung his head. "Promise."

He looked so dejected Leah took pity on him. She took his chin in her hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You know I care about you too, Jared. We'll work this out."

As they headed back toward the rooming house, Jared stepped off the curb and a black Mercedes materialized out of the murky dusk moving fast, no headlights. Jared yanked the stroller back just in time, his hands trembling on the handle while a growl rumbled up from his chest..

Leah placed a cool hand on his and spoke softly. "We're not in LaPush, Jared; it's the city. Just breathe. You can't go sprouting fur and chasing every idiot you come across." She gently pried his hands from the stroller and took over, continuing toward the rooming house.

From a block away, they saw Seth and Aiyanna climbing into a taxi. Leah shook her head. "What's that about? Do you know?"

Jared chuckled. "When I mentioned to Seth that I was coming to see you, he said he wanted to call Anna and see if she was free. I guess they exchanged phone numbers when you came to visit your mom. They do look good together."

"Jeez. My little brother. Yeah, I guess he's old enough." Leah lifted James out of the stroller. "I have to feed him. I think Mrs. Fisher will let you come up with me as long as we leave the door open."

Jared held the door for them and rolled his eyes. He whispered "Do you think she knows where James came from?"

Mrs. Fisher called from the kitchen. "Is that you, Leah? You can invite your young man to join us for dinner. Aiyanna had a date, so there's plenty." She entered the room wiping her hands on her apron.

Leah introduced them and they shook hands. Mrs. Fisher's tiny hand was lost in Jared's paw. She looked him up and down calmly as if to take his measure. "It's nice to meet you, Jared," she announced finally. "I always thought it was important for a little boy to have a father figure in his life."

Jared nodded in agreement. "I agree wholeheartedly, Mrs. Fisher. I believe one of the most important things I can do for him is to love his mother - which I do. With all my heart."

The landlady seemed to be happy with his answer. "Dinner will be ready at seven. That will give James time to get his dinner first." With a nod to her guests, she disappeared back into the kitchen. Leah led the way to her room and settled in a rocking chair to nurse the baby. Jared sat on the edge of the bed.

Sighing softly as he watched, Jared whispered, "I miss you, Leah. Both of you."

"I know." She didn't look at him. "I miss you too. And I miss LaPush...the pack. My family. I think it's time to go home."


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Leah showed up in LaPush, she was driving a small U-Haul truck. Following close behind was Aiyanna driving Leah's car, James securely strapped into his baby seat in the back. Seth ran out to greet them. "You guys made good time! We didn't expect you till dinnertime!" He liberated his nephew and gave Aiyanna a peck on the cheek. Leaving the vehicles parked on the side of the street, they all tramped into the Clearwater house.

Sue immediately reached for James, and she was rewarded with a big smile. He held out his chubby arms and she clasped him tightly to her. "Are you all hungry? Dinner won't be ready for a couple of hours yet but I have sandwich stuff."

"Nah, we ate before we left, Mom," Leah answered, kissing the top of James's head. "You sure you're okay with him while we unpack?"

Sue didn't dignify that ridiculous question with an answer. "Take your time. Seth already moved your bedroom furniture, and Jared picked up a second-hand couch for you. Then come on back for supper.

Leah set an insulated bag on the table and fished out a few bottles, placing them in the fridge. "There's baby food in the other bag, Mom. He'll be hungry in an hour or so." She kissed Sue's cheek and headed out the door with the others.

Seth drove the truck and stopped in front of a simple clapboard two-story building. The sign beside the front door said "Clinic" in both English and Quileute. Rolling up the back door of the van, Seth grinned at Leah. "I'm glad you'll be working here, Sis. It was nice of Dr. Cullen to recommend you."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, he's been a good friend. And the apartment upstairs sounds perfect. I know the tribe can't pay me much, but the free apartment makes up for it."

A side door opened and Jared stepped out. He looked around.

"My mom's watching him while we unpack," Leah explained in answer to his unasked question. "You're invited for dinner when we're done. There's not that much here."

"We'll unpack - you and Anna can go in and look around." Seth hefted the cradle under one arm and Jared grabbed a kitchen table Mrs. Fisher had donated from her garage. Leah took a key from her pocket and opened the clinic door, Aiyanna following close behind.

Smiling widely, Leah stopped and looked around the small waiting room. Magazines were stacked neatly on a table in the middle and cushioned chairs lined two walls. A glass partition provided a view of the receptionist's desk, and there were two doors to the right. One was marked as a rest room and the other gave access to the exam rooms.

"This is cool," breathed Aiyanna. "Your own little hospital. Will you be here alone?"

"Not all the time. I was hired to handle the small stuff, but Dr. Cullen will be on call - and he has office hours two days a week. I still hope to go to medical school some day, but for now this seems perfect." They checked out the well-equipped exam rooms and then trooped upstairs.

"Whoa! Where did all this come from?" Leah gasped as she looked around the living room. She had come from Portland with a cradle, a table, a rocking chair, and little else. A flat screen TV had miraculously appeared along with a couch, an easy chair, and four kitchen chairs.

"All used stuff, Lee," Jared said apologetically. "Seth and I just dug up the basics we figured you'd need. You can replace them when you're ready. And of course your mom made sure everything was clean first. The building is new, but there was sawdust everywhere."

Leah smiled. "Thanks, guys. This place is great! I guess we're ready for dinner."

The meal was a festive affair, with James presiding over the meal from his high chair in Sue's warm, cozy kitchen. She had made Leah's favorite goulash and, just when everyone was completely stuffed, brought out her famous chocolate cake. In spite of groans and protests that everyone was too full, it was polished off in short order.

James began to fuss. "I'm sorry, Mom. He's used to going to sleep early. Since he has his jammies on, all he needs is his crib."

Aiyanna jumped up. "I'll help with the dishes, Mrs. Clearwater." She grinned at Leah. "Your mom invited me to spend the night, since the truck isn't due back until noon tomorrow."

"I'll help," Seth offered.

Sue's eyes widened, but she didn't comment. She kissed James and turned to Leah. "It's so nice to have you close again, Leah. I'm glad you have a few days to get settled before you start work. Call me in the morning, okay?" She picked the baby up and carried him outside to get him settled in his car seat.

Leah turned to Jared. "Is your car at my place?"

"Nah. I walked over. But I'll hitch a ride as far as your place if that's okay." Aiyanna and Seth exchanged a glance."

"What?" Leah asked defensively. "I'm dropping him off at home."

Seth chortled. "Not my circus. Not my monkeys."

Leah grumbled. "What the hell does that even MEAN?" She hugged Aiyanna and followed Jared out. When they were belted in, Leah backed carefully onto the road.

"Do you want company tonight, Leah? I know you don't like sleeping in a strange place...alone."

Leah's head snapped around and she shot him a quick glance. "It's my home now, Jared. I think I can manage."

He shrugged, a small smile lingering on his face. Leah sighed. It was impossible to con a wolf man, and she knew he could smell her arousal. She fidgeted in her seat. His very male scent was powerful in the small space, and it had been a long time. It was decided, then - without any further discussion. When they arrived at Leah's place, Jared scooped James from his car seat. He was already sound asleep.

Following Leah up the stairs, he laid the sleeping baby in his crib in the smaller bedroom. As he turned out the light, he felt Leah's presence behind him. He turned and gathered her into his arms. "It's nice to have you home," he breathed against her hair. Things escalated fast when his lips found hers - lips and tongues and fingers quickly recalled their proper places. "I love you," he whispered as he scooped her up in his arms and deposited her on the queen size bed.

Leah smiled, touching his face gently and opening her mouth to his warm moist kiss. "I know," she muttered as he paused to strip off his clothes. He loved her slowly, almost lazily, her breath coming in shallow gasps with each caress, every touch. When she finally pleaded with him - Oh God, Jared, please, now! - he slammed deep inside her and took her breath away completely.

Leah smiled, her head resting on his chest, as Jared played with her hair. "Feels like coming home, doesn't it?" he asked. His eyes were closed as he relaxed and inhaled their mingled scents. Frowning slightly, he waited for an answer. When he opened his eyes, he realized she was fast asleep.


End file.
